Take Care with my Heart
by Chattytina
Summary: Girl witnesses her parents murder by people trying to take her for her abilities. She’s saved by A group of people Who say they'll help. However one of the


Girl witnesses her parents murder by people trying to take her for her abilities. She's saved by A group of people with special abilities also. However one of the grope members makes her feel like she's not out of danger, Not with her life but With her heart.  
  
Title: Take Care with My Heart ) Rating:R - for Later Chapters Pairing:Catherine/Logan Genre:X-Men-men Disclaimer:I don't own X-men Characters. I own only Catherine and  
her Parents.  
  
Take Care with my Heart  
  
The Sun was starting to rise and slowly making it's way into Catherine's room. Her eyes start to flutter open and she turns her head to the bed side clock. After realizing that it was only 6:00am she decides to go back to sleep for a little longer. But just as she shuts her eyes she hears something outside. She narrows her eyes and try's concentrating on the noise. As she's concentrating the noise is becoming clearing and louder. Catherine throws off her covers an runs to the window and peered out into the forest.  
Catherine and her parents moved here three years ago after she started going through so changes. After her 16th birthday Catherine's started noticing things about herself. Like her senses were much sharper then they were before. She can hear conversations that were from like 100 feet away. Her sense of smell was amazing, she can tell who's at the door before opening it just by there scent. Plus her eye sight was inexplicable. Before her birthday she had to where glasses now she has 20/20 vision and can see in the dark. However the most amazing and coolest of her abilities are her strength and reflexes. She can lift 10 times her weight and can move like a cat.  
So standing in front of her window and using all of her senses. She can make out about 20 people coming toward the house in a march with what looked like guns. So Catherine ran out of her room and to her parents. She open's there door and runs to her father's side.  
  
"Dad,Dad, wake up, wake up." she said in a strained whisper. Her father starts to stir and opens his eyes to gaze at his daughter.  
  
"What is it Cat are you ok. Did you have a bad dream." he asks well sitting up.  
  
"Dad I'm 18 I'm not going to run to you if I have a bad dream. No! look outside I heard some smashing noise's and I went to cheek it out and found like 20 people marching toward the house. And I think they have guns." she explained. Well she was telling her story her mother had woke up and had listened in fear. Well her husband jumped to his feet and garbed his robe.  
  
"OK, Rebecca I want you and Catherine to go hide in the room under the floor in the family room. The Latch is under the rug, and once your there I want you to lock it and don't come back for anything. I'll get you when it's safe."  
  
"No Michael I'll not leave you alone up there."  
  
"Rebecca listen to me you need to help Catherine." He said as he pulled her into a ferice hug and kissed her cheek. Then he turned to Catherine and hugged and kissed her. Then taking both there hands and lead them to the family room.  
  
Just as they reached the family room they heard a helicopter over the house and a light was flashing through the windows. And you could make out silhouette of men with guns circling the house. Catherine saw as her father threw back the rug and opened the secret panel in the floor. She went first and just as she hit the floor she heard the door slam over head and when she looked up she could see the panel closed, she could hear the rug being thrown over it. She ran to the side of the wall and locked the door then went back to the entrains. Through the door she could hear whispers. Then she heard it, the sound that would hunt her her hole life. The whispers turned to yells and then 4 shots were fired and all there was was silence. For about 5 sec.  
She could hear them going through her house destroying everything she ever knew, and then she heard someone yell out to someone by the name of Branson. She concentrated and was able to hear the conversation.  
  
"Captain Branson, we have no one else in the house sir. They were telling the truth."  
  
"Well then she must be some where did you find anything that might tell where that might be."  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Very well, All right everyone Lets move out." The man yelled. And for about an hour after that Catherine could hear people leaving. When finally all the noise stopped she went to the bed in the corner and laid down and curled in a little ball until her parents come to get her.  
She didn't go to sleep for about what seemed like years with tear stains on her cheeks still waiting for her parents. Unknown to her that the two people she's waiting for our the two people she'll never hear from again. 


End file.
